


I Never Abandoned You

by Seldenta



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldenta/pseuds/Seldenta
Summary: Set during Days Of Future Past, the scene on the plane where Erik and Charles argue..... With some um ... changes. Because I love my boys.ONE SHOT.





	I Never Abandoned You

The silence stretched between the three men, Logan closely watching Charles and Erik. He knew something happened, had always wondered how Charles could ever consider Erik a friend, ever. But as he sat there, he saw the pain and anger on Charles' face... but mostly, it was pain. Erik for his part, looked ahead of him, trying to ignore Charles' burning gaze. Until finally, he could not bare the looks, or the silence any longer. “How did you lose them?” How had his dear friend lost his powers? “The treatment for my spine affects my DNA.” Charles replied, a challenging tone to his words. He was well aware of how proud Erik was to be a mutant. For the first time since they took of, Erik turns towards his old friend then. Anger barely is hidden behind a mask he allowed to slip down before he ever turned his head. “You sacrificed your powers so you could walk?” Disbelief colored the words, as he continued to stare at this man before him. This man whom he loved, despite everything. Who had been so strong, so brave, so powerful... until he had taken him down. Ruined it, all with an errant swipe of his hand. He had damaged the man he loved, and it was something he'd never forgive himself for.

“I sacrificed my powers so that I could sle..” Charles trails off, a tremble in his words. This statement concerns him, and for a split second, as Charles looks down, he allows that concern to show. So that he could sleep? What did he mean by that? “What do you know about it?” Charles continues a moment later, turning to look out the window of the plane. Anything to avoid meeting Eriks eyes, knowing the anger and disgust he'd see there. “I've lost my fair share.” Erik replies, tone smooth, sure. Never does he look from Charles, even though hes well aware of Logan still being mere feet from them. “Ha.” Charles replies, mocking. “Dry your eyes erik, doesn't justify what you've done.” Anger laced his words towards the end, and Charles watched as Erik swallowed heavily. _Ahhh so there it is_, Erik thought, Charles still had not forgiven him for his actions, for what caused Charles to be paralyzed. Not that he blamed him... but still he felt his heart clench at this knowledge. 

“You've no idea what I've done,” Erik promises, trying to hide his hurt. “I know that you took the things that mean the most to me.” Wait, what? “Well, maybe you should have fought harder to keep them.” _I'm right here._ Erik snarled, how dare he. “If you want a fight Erik!” Charles said as he stood, causing Erik to rise from his own seat. “Sit down!” Logan commanded, trying to stop this. “I will give you a fight!” Charles continued as if Logan hadn't spoken at all. Erik, however, raised a hand towards Logan and calmly said: “Let him come.” While never taking his eyes off of Charles. He deserved at least this. Erik does not even try to fight Charles off as he lunges forward, clenching Eriks shirt in his hands. “You Abandoned me!” Charles yells, accusing. “You took her away and abandoned me!” He continues, hurt lacing his words along with sorrow and anger. “Angel, Azazel, Emma.” Erik replied, his anger getting the best of him. His powers unintentionally taking control of the plane, causing it to turn as it crunched in on itself. “Banshee. Mutant Brothers and Sister.” He continued, even after Charles released him to brace himself on the overhead compartments of the plane. “All Dead!” Erik finished, stepping towards Charles. “Erik!” Hank called from the cockpit, trying to get his attention. He went ignored, however.

Charles fell to the side as the plane turned, bracing against the seat and the side of the plane. “Countless others experimented on. Butchered.” Erik continued, ignoring as Hank yet again called to him. “Where were you Charles?!” Erik asked, as Charles slid down the seat. “We were supposed to protect them!” He continued, watching as Charles slid further. He'd never hurt charles... not again, but that didn't mean he wouldn't scare him. “Where were you when your own people needed you?!” Erik asked, moving forward at last. Crowding into Charles space as the plane finally leveled and Hank could regain control. 

“Hiding! You and hank! Pretending to be something you're not!” Erik continued, reaching out to grab ahold of Charles shirt much as he had before. “YOU! You abandoned us all!” Erik challenged, proclaimed. Anger in every word. Pain covered every inch of Charles face, though he did not pull away from Erik. Who leaned closer, ignoring Logans comment of “So you were always an ass.” as he walked past the duo and into the cockpit with Hank. “I would never, ever. Ever. Do anything to hurt you on purpose, Charles.” Erik whispered then, leaning his head against Charles. “You abandoned me.” Charles repeated, softer than before. His hands moving to clench at the sides of Eriks shirt. “I needed you Erik, and you were gone.” He continued, closing his eyes as tears welled up in them. “I'm sorry..” Erik breathed, moving one hand from Charles' shirt, sliding up to cup the side of Charles' face as his thumb brushed away an errant tear. “I thought you blamed me.. for...” _She didn't do this Erik.... you did._ It flashed through his mind, along with how Charles had looked, lying cradled in his lap. 

Charles visibly winced at the thought, that he could ever blame Erik, and clutched tighter to Eriks sides. “No.” He whispered, moving to burrow his face into Eriks shoulder. “No.” He repeated, pulling Erik towards him. Closer. Erik tucked his face against the back of Charles' head, his hand that had previously cupped his face moving to instead stroke his hair once before wrapping around his back. “Why not? I can never forgive myself for hurting you.” Erik whispered, breathing in deeply. Memorizing the way Charles smelled, before pressing a kiss to the back of Charles' head. “It was an accident.” Charles breathed, turning to press a kiss to Eriks neck, before pulling back slightly. “What happened to me, was not your fault.” His words stern, so sure. His hands moved up, cupping Eriks face. “Yes it was, and I will never make it up to you... But you have to know, I never, ever, abandoned you.” Erik proclaimed. “Never.” And he hadn't. Oh sure, Charles never knew, but Hank did. Knew of the secret visits late in the night, asking after Charles and often checking on him as he tossed and turned.

“Erik.” Charles breathed at the intensity of Eriks words, how sure, how true they rang. Hank glanced back at them out of the cockpit and smirked. “Bout time.” He whispered to Logan, who snorted. 

Erik stared directly in Charles eyes, a question in his own. The silence stretched, before Erik moved, closing the distance between them as his hands moved up to cup Charles' face as he pulled him into a kiss. Drawing a Gasp from Charles, as his eyes slid shut and he eagerly returned the kiss. Charles hands moved, pulling Erik with him as he leaned back in the seat, dragging Erik practically on top of him. Erik smirked into the kiss as he moved with Charles, shifting so that he was totally crushing the man he loves. Eriks tongue traced the depths of Charles' mouth, sucking on his tongue and brushing over Charles' teeth. Drawing a low moan from the smaller man, as the kiss continued until both ran out of air. Reluctantly breaking apart, though Erik did not move far. Oh no. Not now, not now that he had what he wanted before him. His lips moved to the side of Charles' neck, pressing kisses to it and nipping at the flesh, only to soothe the ache with his tongue. “mmm. Yes, Erik.” 

Slowly one of Eriks hands moved down Charles' side, slipping beneath his shirt before moving up to stroke his lower stomach. “I cant wait to get to the mansion. I'm going to have my way with you.” Erik whispered, nipping at Charles' ear. As much as he wanted to blow and fuck the man beneath him right then, he knew they had an audience. Still, the presence of Hank and Logan did not stop him from pressing his prick against Charles leg. Knowing that he could feel it, thanks to the cure Hank had made. “Feel that? That's all for you. Meine Geliebte“ 

The whispered words of love caused a smile to spread across Charles' lips. "Just hold me till we get there?“ He had missed being close to Erik. Had missed the feel of Eriks hands on him, his heat radiating when they sat close. Erik nodded, tucking Charles against his body as he shifted on the chair to pull Charles on top of him instead. Charles for his part simply smiled secretly to himself as Erik maneuvered them, before resting his head on Eriks chest. His right hand tucked under his cheek, while his left traced idle patterns on Eriks chest. "What did you mean? When you said you never abandoned me?“ He asked after several moments. "I Meant.“ Erik began. "That I kept tabs, checked in on you whenever i had a chance. It was always Hank I spoke to, but I didn't want to leave you totally alone.“ Charles glanced towards the cockpit then and saw Hank nod as he looked back. Confirming it. “I've missed you, Erik.” Charles confessed, pressing a kiss again Eriks chest before shifting against Eriks still hard cock. Eriks hands tightened their hold, pressing Charles against him firmer. “I'm not leaving.” He had no intention of leaving, not ever again.

It was thirty more minutes before they were landing the jet outside of the Mansion, and Erik waited until Hank and Logan got off and headed into the Mansion. Only then did he move, gently maneuvering Charles so that he could stand, scooping the man he loved into his arms. Charles had fallen asleep during the ride, after being reassured that Erik would be there. He lifted the smaller man easily and carried him out of the Jet and towards his private rooms. Hank had given him a smile as he passed but did not say anything. It was known, even when they were fighting... Erik would never hurt Charles if he could help it.

Once he reached Charles' room, he gently laid the man down on his bed before moving to lock the doors. Once he was sure they would not be disturbed, did he return to the bed. Crawling into it beside his love, and simply drinking in all that was Charles. From his long hair – longer than it had been – and the scruffy beard. He watched as his eyes twitched beneath their lids, and smirked at the strand of hair that was out of place. Reaching up he brushed it away, before caressing Charles' face slowly. His fingers moved lightly down his neck and over his chest before he shifted. Pressing his lips against Charles' neck, following the same path his fingers had made. However instead of stopping as he reached Charles' pants, as he had in the plane... he undid the belt and pants and gently eased them down Charles' legs. Glancing up as Charles shifted and groaned in his sleep, before moving closer to his prize. 

Breathing in deeply as he gently grasped Charles' limp cock, before pressing a teasing kiss to the tip of it. “Mmm.” Charles shifted again, though he did not wake. Eriks tongue slipped out then, swiping a strip along Charles' cock before his mouth swallowed him down slowly. Cheeks hallowing out as he sucked, tongue teasing the underside of his cocks head. “Mmm.” Charles groaned again, stirring as his hips thrust up, pushing his quickly hardening cock deeper into Eriks mouth. Eriks eyes narrowed slightly, moaning himself as his left hand moved, cupping Charles' balls. Idly he began to play with them, while his eyes moved back to Charles face. Slowly, oh so slowly Charles woke up, confused at first before he felt something wet around his cock. “Mmm. Erik.” It was said even before he glanced down, confirming that's who it was. Reaching down and placing a hand on the back of Eriks head, he guided the man he loved down onto his cock, encouraging him to continue.

Erik had no complaints and eagerly began bobbing his head up and down on Charles' cock. His tongue slipping into the slit once, swallowing the precum that had formed there before he moved back down. Relaxing his throat and swallowing Charles' prick to the root. Breathing in through his nose and being assaulted by a scent that was purely Charles. “Fuck! Erik!” Charles cried, bucking up and pressing his cock further once more. Erik swallowed around his dick, several times before slowly pulling off of him and crawling up to his face. “Kind of you to join me.” Erik teased, smirking before Charles pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue invading Eriks mouth quickly, mapping it out as he moaned, hips bucking because of Eriks hand stroking his dick. Eriks own dick pressed hard against his pants, though he ignored it for now as he continued to stroke Charles. 

“Erik... More, please.” Charles knew the cure would wear off soon, and he would either need to be injected with more or lose this chance. This chance to feel Erik. Erik nodded and pulled away long enough to strip out of his clothes, as Charles removed his shirt. As quick as he was gone, he was back and Erik trailed kisses down Charles chest and stomach once more. Though this time he did not stop at his dick but instead moved further south. “Erik?” Charles questioned, having never been with a man before. Of course, he need not ask, for as soon as he questioned it he gasped, feeling Erik's tongue lick his entrance. Erik smirked at the gasp, before repeating the motion once again. “Oh, gods.” Charles breathed, hands clenching at the sheets. Erik chuckled “Erik will do.” Before he gently prodded at Charles' entrance with his tongue. The taste of Charles was so concentrated here, so strong and it was driving him insane. 

Pausing long enough to wet one of his fingers with spit, Erik quickly returned to his previous ministrations, though his finger joined his tongue. Drawing a moan from Charles as he thrust back against Erik's tongue and finger. Adding a second and then third finger he began scissoring Charles open, moving up to kiss the man he loved as he did so. “If you want to stop, tell me now.” Erik told him, but Charles shook his head no. Once Erik was sure he was stretched enough he moved, hovering over Charles. “This will hurt, but only briefly. I am sorry, Mein Geliebte.” He warned. “I trust you.” Charles responded quickly, wrapping his arms around Eriks neck. Erik smiled softly, _You fool._ Because he did not see the good in himself that Charles did. But he was selfish if nothing else, and he had longed for this. Glancing down he guided himself to Charles' entrance and slowly, gently pressed in. Pausing when Charles tensed and hissed, feeling his nails dig into his flesh. He waited, pressing a kiss to Charles neck and lips until Charles pushed back against him. Only then did he move, pushing in slowly until he was to his root. 

He paused once again, staring into Charles' eyes as he waited for him to adjust. “Move.” Charles ordered, and Erik did not hesitate. Pulling out slowly before thrusting back in, his pace increasing in speed and strength until both of them were gasping and Charles was clutching at him. “Mein Geliebte.” Erik gasped against Charles' lips, before pressing a kiss to them as he continued to thrust into the man he loved. He knew when the cure was starting to fade when Charles' cock began to grow soft and he cursed. Reaching down and stroking it, shifting his thrusts to brush against Charles' prostate over and over. “Im close.” Charles breathed, feeling the numbness spreading through his body along with the tensing in his stomach. It was a race against his body. “Come for me, Mein Geliebte.” Erik commanded, thrusting harshly against Charles' prostate as he continued to stroke him, watching as Charles tensed and came with a cry. His tunnel still tightened around Erik, and Erik thrust in three more times before releasing deep inside Charles. 

Mere moments later he was gently pulling out, watching as his cum leaked out of Charles' entrance. “I love you, Erik.” Charles breathed, a tear slipping down from the corner of his eye. So afraid that Erik would leave now, now that he had what he wanted. He knew that Charles was broken, a cripple... he wouldn't want that. Erik looked up at him and saw the tear, and reached up to kiss it away. “I love you too, Charles.” He whispered. “Always.” Laying down beside the man that held his heart, Erik pulled him close, not caring about the mess. “Please don't leave me again, Erik.” Charles demanded … though the insecurity in his voice broke Eriks heart. “Why would I? When I finally have what i've always wanted.” His words were emphasized by him pulling Charles closer, well aware of the limp way his legs moved. “I'm broken now though.” Charles pushed. “Mm. Not to me, to me you are perfect.” Erik argued, pressing a kiss to Charles' forehead. “Besides, I'll let you in on a secret........” “What?” “I'm broken too.” And he was, he was damaged mentally. Traumatized. Charles chuckled then, shaking his head. “Well then, perhaps we can make a whole.” Erik smirked. “Always.” For once, Charles believed him.


End file.
